School for 'Talents'
by Galateagirl
Summary: Wild horses couldn't tear a summary out of me! NYAH, NYAH! DS EXTREME AU!This is Funny, Romantic, SciFi, ActionAdventure and just plain weird at some parts.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: I was watching Avatar and felt lie writing a spontaneous AU. Please flames me…the lack of flames make me doubt the truth in the flattery. Make fun of my spelling or something.**

The kids stood in a line. Boys and girls, ranged from twelve to sixteen, all looking disheveled and cautious.

The man in front smiled at them coldly, reveling in the sense of authority that came with his job. He walked up and down the line looking every one of them up and down. This was a very morbid looking bunch, with eyes haunted of images they should not have seen. But they all had a sense of pride, nobility about them. _That may be useful._ He thought, a cold smile playing along his lips.

He walked doorway of the cold metal room. "I am Commander Ghizima." He said, turning his head ever so slightly to glare each of them down. "I will be your trainer, disciplinarian and your teacher. In some cases, I may even be your foster parent, but I don't do soft. You have a problem, tell your imaginary friends on your own time. We have better things to do than to listen to you complain."

He began pacing again. "Each of you has been endowed with different abilities. None of you are alike in anyway and you can only receive the proper training here. This may seem cruel and I may be tough but you have no where else to go to hone in on your 'talents'."

The Commander leaned forward. "I will make this clear from the start. If you want to get out, go. I'm not going to stop you. But I think it will be clear from your first lesson here that you will receive training here, as you would nowhere else. Do you have any questions?"

The kids had straightened a little during his speech. The younger ones even smiled a bit. "Good." Said the Commander. "I will leave you here to become acquainted with one another. In one hour dinner is being served." And with that the Commander turned and exited the room, leaving the door wide open.

The kids looked at the door, and then at each other apprehensively. Each and every one wanted out of there as quickly as possible, but the Commanders words had rung true. They were truly alone and this probably was the best option.

One girl brushed a hand through her hair and then turned and walked over to a dark corner to sit by herself, playing with the necklace around she was wearing and staring into space.

The other kids followed her with her eyes and then turned back to each other. They had formed a circle, staring each other down, daring each other to speak.

A boy with messy black hair and blue eyes spoke up first. "I'm Danny Fenton. I think I'm here because I have ghost powers." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

An African American boy with a red beret on smiled tiredly. "I'm Tucker Foley. I have a computer chip in my brain that doctors put in my head when I was born. I can hack into a computer so fast, it's hard drive will melt."

The circle relaxed and laughed. They figured, _Hey, if I'm stuck here, I might as well make some friends._ Introductions were made quickly.

Anna, who could breathe underwater and swim up to eighty miles per hour. Anna looked thirteen and was extremely tall and thin, to an almost unhealthy-looking point. She had waist length, white hair, as if it were bleached with salt. "I can't stand chlorine." She stated. "Put me in chlorine and I'll put you in toxic waste."

Lexish, who could effect other's emotions. She was sixteen years old and had extremely curly short black hair. She had big trusting brown eyes, which compelled you to say whatever was on your mind. Everyone started smiling when she was talking, her perpetual good mood rubbing off on him or her.

Gavin, who could hypnotize people. He was sixteen, too and had spiked brown hair. When asked to demonstrate his 'talent', he had Lexish say, "Gavin is a sexy beast." She slapped him promptly afterwards, causing everyone to laugh.

Hillary, who could mold stone and metal. She was fifteen with slightly frizzy, shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing about six bracelets, entirely composed of different types of quartz and wire twisted together. When she dragged a finger across the floor, the smooth metal of the floor rippled a little and flowed towards her fingertip. "I sculpt people from real life, so some people call me Medusa." She said.

Ethan who looked to be about fifteen, with light brown eyes that sparkled as if he was on the inside of a good joke, could read minds. Everyone looked rather uncomfortable when he said this and tried to think bland thoughts, but he laughed. "I can turn it on and off at will." He said. "But believe me, don't try to suppress thoughts. That's when the weird thoughts come up."

Mitchell, the morpher. He looked fifteen, but then again, no one was quite sure. His eyes didn't see to say one color, or shape for that matter. He would blink and his eyes would have slitted pupils like a cat's. The next moment he would have purple eyes and long lashes. He demonstrated by turning into Anna. Anna and Mitchell laughed at the same time, as if he were a mirror image.

Maria, who could see souls. At fourteen years old, she was pale and quiet. This statement was met with an astonished, "What!" She smiled slightly. "I can see what kind of person you are and read your emotions. Unfortunately, this is something I can't turn off."

The group was tightly knit from the start. They were all talking about normal, teenager things, as if they had all started at a new school. The girl in the corner had been forgotten by all but one.

Danny and Tuck were fast friends and immediately talking about school and their weird teachers. But the Danny caught sight of the girl in the corner. He nudged Tuck. "Who's she?" He said, gesturing towards her.

Tuck looked and shrugged. "No idea. But I wouldn't bother her. That Goth girl looks dangerous."

Danny got up. "I'm going to find out."

Danny walked over to the girl and stood in front of her. She didn't even look up to acknowledge his existence. She continued to play with her necklace. Danny introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Danny Fenton." This elicited no answer. Danny grew irritated. "That's where you introduce yourself." He said, curtly. "Let's try again. Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. And you are?"

She didn't raise her head. "Sam Manson, a girl who does not wish to be patronized."

Danny blinked. He didn't expect that kind of answer. But the girl was still sitting lonely in the corner, so he decided it was his duty to help her out. _Jazz is right. I do have a hero complex._ He thought, before sitting down next to the girl. "What's your power?" he said.

She finally raised her head and looked him in the eye. Her amethyst eyes shocked Danny. They were so rich in color they were almost glowing. "You know," she said. "It's impolite to stare."

Danny lowered his eyes quickly and blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She gave the smallest smile he had ever seen. She continued to play with the necklace.

"What's that?" Danny said pointing at it.

"It's a family heirloom." Sam said, showing it to him. It was made out of hollow glass beads, filled with random objects. He could see one had a feather and then another had a pebble. "It was my grandmothers. She was teaching me." Sam looked down again.

"What happened to her?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer and dreading it.

"She died." Sam said. "And my parent sent me here to control my 'freakishness', as they call it." She ran a finger along the beads. The things inside the beads clacked.

Danny tried to lighten the mood. "Well, you know what? My parents are ghost hunters. I didn't tell them about my powers for the longest time because I was afraid they would run tests on me or something."

Sam looked at him curiously. "Did they?"

"Well, my mom caught sight of me changing into Danny Phantom and at first she thought I should be separated with my ghost half, but then she decided that I would be a great partner in ghost fighting. My dad freaked out when he saw me but my mom talked him around." Danny sighed and leaned against a wall. "They sent me here because _Vlad_ told them I could be much stronger." He made a face at the mention of his archenemy.

They heard someone call, "DINNER!" down the corridor. They got up and started walking. The majority of the group walked ahead in a huge pack. Sam and Danny walked behind the group, talking.

"Who's Vlad?" Sam asked, quietly.

"He's my parent's friend." Danny said, a scowl appearing on his face. "He's actually an evil ghost but my dad won't believe me. And he has a thing for my mom."

Sam shuddered. "That is so creepy."

Danny laughed. "Tell me about it." Sam laughed too as they entered the dining hall.

The dining hall looked to be completely out of place with the rest of the building. While most of the building is constructed out of steel, the dining room was made of aged wood, polished to a shine. There was a large window along one wall, which was curtained at the moment. In the center of the room stood a huge table that looked to be a mile long, covered in white tablecloth. There were also candle on the table. Commander Ghizima stood at one end.

"Sit down, pupils." He said commandingly. They all rushed to sit next to their closest friends. Sam and Danny sat across from each other at the opposite end of the table as the Commander. "Now, you may be surprised by the dining hall. But let me tell you, this is the only room like this in the building. Every other room is straight training, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Echoed down the table. Sam pulled a face at Danny who suppressed laughter.

"We don't say any prayers here, so if you feel the need to, do it quickly and silently. Now eat up." They did, with enthusiasm.

"I didn't think a plate could hold that much food." Sam remarked as they saw Tucker piling it up. They were waiting for the plates of food to be passed down. "Do you think he shorts out if he drinks too much?" Danny laughed, imagining how weird that would look.

"You never told me. What is your power?" Danny said, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm Elemental." Sam mumbled.

"You're _Mental_?" Danny said, with his eyebrows raised.

"No, idiot!" Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm elemental. It means that I can control elements, like fire, water, wind and earth." Sam looked at the table, fiddling with the tablecloth.

Danny's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yeah. I'm not that good, though." Sam looked up at him. She couldn't figure out if he was disgusted or curious.

"That's so cool! Can you show me anything?" Danny looked at her necklace again. _Does that have anything to do with he powers? _"All I can do is blast things, disappear and fly. That must be so cool to control things. What can you do?"

"It's really hard to control." She insisted, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her encouragingly. Sam took a deep breath and tugged back her sleeves. She looked him in the eye. "Now, this might be a little shaky. I only found out about my powers a year ago and I haven't practiced for a month or so." Danny nodded and smiled again. Sam sighed. "You're not going to let me get away with not doing anything, are you?" Danny's grin spread and he nodded enthusiastically. Sam gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Sam took the pitcher of water from the table. She poured some water on her plate so it had a decent sized puddle on it. Sam rolled back her sleeves, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening her eyes, she beckoned with her finger.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She _did_ look mental. He looked down at the plate and gasped as the water moved upwards. It raised itself, like an icicle forming upside down. Sam clenched her eyes in effort and poked the liquid icicle with her finger. Ripples flowed out from her fingertip. The water shuddered and flowed. It formed the shape of a person. Upon closer inspection, Danny realized it was a small model of him.

Danny was amazed. He lowered himself so he was at eye level with the small model of himself made of water. Sam had even gotten his movements down perfectly. As he watched, the water-doll scratched the back of his neck and hung his head so the bangs fell in his eyes.

Sam tapped the tabletop twice with her finger. The doll turned towards Danny and took a few halting steps. It then exploded into a thousand droplets, which soaked into the tablecloth.

Sam gasped and open her eyes. "I can never get them to walk properly!" she exclaimed. Danny sat there with an open mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"That was one of the coolest things I think I've ever seen." Danny said slowly in an awestruck voice. Sam blushed and smiled. "Can you do that with other things or can you just make small figurines? I don't mean, just, they're awesome, but can you do other things?" Danny said hurriedly.

"Well, it depends." Sam said. "As I said, it's really hard to control. I can make pictures appear in fire and water and I can mold and move water but I haven't learned much with wind or earth yet."

Danny blinked when he realized Anna had been trying to pass him a plate. "Take it already." She said. "My arm's getting tired."

"Thanks." He said, taking it.

Some of his shock must have registered on his face. "Are you okay? What were you looking at?" Anna asked, looking concerned.

"Sam-" Danny stopped when he looked over at Sam. She gave him a pleading look and mouthed _Please don't tell._ He mouthed back _Why?_

"Sam what?" Anna said.

"Sam had shown me a trick she could do with her napkin." Danny said hastily.

Anna gave Danny and then Sam an odd look before turning back to her food. Danny ladled the chicken onto his plate before he passed it to Sam. "Why didn't you want me to tell?" he whispered to her.

"I don't want everyone looking at me and asking questions." She whispered back. Instead of taking any chicken, she passed it straight to Ethan. "My grandmother was kind of famous and I don't want everyone say 'Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss.' Or 'Is it true she could change the tide?'"

"She could change the tide?" Danny said excitedly. After receiving a look from Sam, he said, "Sorry."

They sat in silence for a little while, both eating and thinking. "So." Danny said. "You're a vegetarian?"

"Yep."

"Ah." Danny fiddled with his fork. "What does your necklace do?" he asked.

"It's just an heirloom." Sam said shortly, tucking it into her shirt. Danny raised an eyebrow at this secretive behavior.

"Now, pupils, you will see your bedrooms in the hallway down the hall to the right. The girls are on the left, boys on the right. Lights are turned off promptly at nine o'clock. Bathrooms are at the end of the hallway. The names are printed to the right of each door. Two people to a room and no trading room mates. This is the one rule I am adamant about. You will learn to like your roommate and live with them peacefully. You have a problem with your roommate, talk it out with them." The commander suppressed a smile at the horrified looks on their faces. Every job has its perks. "Your roommate will also be your helper. You have a question, ask them. Ask me, and I will introduce you to them. Your bags are on your beds. For those of you without bags or possessions, the school has provided a wardrobe. One weekend a month, we go into town, so you may go shopping for anything you need then. Breakfast is served at eight thirty. I expect to see you all there, or punishment will be issued. Now go off to your rooms."

The ids headed towards the doors. "Oh, and by the way, if I here of any members of the opposite sex are in each other's rooms after eight pm, results will be dire." Kids looked at each other, with slightly scared but amused looks on their faces. They all walked quickly to the hallway, which contained their rooms.

Danny and Tucker were put together, an arrangement, which pleased them both.

Lexish and Gavin both had rooms to themselves, which they bragged about, making everybody jealous, but were very friendly about it.

Sam was put with Hillary. They gave each other awkward smiles, but were clearly uncomfortable in each other's company. Hillary looked a little scared of Sam and Sam was to shy to prove any first impressions wrong.

Maria was paired with Anna. Maria looked uncomfortable, but Anna was immediately welcoming.

Ethan and Mitchell were already good friends. Everybody could tell that they would be the ones who would up everybody up all night.

Sam cast a desperate look around. It had always been her and her grandmother. She had never been super popular or anything. At school, she was always the outcast, the Goth girl, the one that no one would hang out with. She would terminate any chance they had with joining the in-crowd. Maybe this would be better. Maybe she could learn more about her strange powers she had found out about such a short time ago. But, then again, maybe this would fall through and she would be abandoned again.

Sam cast a desperate eye around. Danny caught her gaze and smiled at her. Sam smiled back. _He seems all right though. Danny seems trust worthy. Oh god, I hope this works out._

**Author's Note: That's it. I'm actually pretty proud of this. This is the longest thing I've written on fan fiction. Tell me if you like it or not. Remember, more reviews makes updating faster. If any of my friends are reading this, I hope I've made you laugh.**


	2. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys. You are all really nice, even though some of you sounded a little offended by my strange request in the last chapter. Tell me who your favorite OC of mine is or any friendships and romances you can think of between them. Or tell me if you hate them all. I may use some ideas. By the way, what do you think of Gavin and Lexish together? Cinnabun, my friend, loves that pairing.**

Danny woke up to a buzz from outside his door. He considered rolling over and going back to sleep, but the fact he didn't recognize the ceiling bothered him. Yesterday's events hit him soon enough. He climbed out of bed, gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall to get changed.

Maria and Ethan were talking in the hall about the Inheritance trilogy, apparently a common interest between the two. They looked up and greeted Danny before resuming their thrilling conversation. _Didn't see that coming._ Danny thought.

After changing, he headed off to breakfast. It was about eight fifteen and everybody was sitting down, chatting before breakfast was served and the Commander came. Well, almost everybody. "Hey Hillary." Danny said.

Hillary looked up from her conversation with Lexish, apparently about the weird hat Lexish was wearing. "Yeah, Danny?"

"Where's Sam?"

Hillary shrugged. "She was asleep when I left."

Danny headed back to the hallway. He knocked on the door and leaned an ear against it. All he could here was the sound of a breeze. _They must have left the window open. _"Sam… Sam, are you in there?" He heard a small groan from inside the room. Danny opened the door slowly. "Sam…" He poked his head through the crack in the door. His jaw dropped as he saw what was inside.

Sam was curled up in a ball, like a cat. She was sleeping peacefully, but frowning a little.

The thing that really astonished Danny was the fact that Sam was floating in midair. She was to the left of her bed, and placed as if she had rolled off but instead of falling just hung there. Wind seemed to be keeping her up, wrapping itself around her and encasing her in a weird cocoon of breezes. Sam's hair was whipping everywhere, but she didn't seem to notice it at all.

Danny inched into the room, spellbound. This was even cooler than the water-doll last night. He had seen ghosts flying before, but this looked a lot more natural. It was also cool watching someone fly who didn't want to kick his butt. He slowly approached her and reached out a hand to touch the encasing of winds.

As he did Sam's eyes shot open and she groaned. She was slowly lowered to the floor by the winds.

Sam stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. When she caught sight of Danny she asked, "Danny? What are you looking at me like that?"

Danny's eyes were extremely wide. "You were floating in midair. How do you do that? It was like the wind was wrapped around you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Danny, I thin you're seeing things. I told you already. I can't control wind."

Danny shook his head. "Whatever. Sam, you need to get dressed. Breakfast is in ten minutes."

Sam looked at her watch and groaned. "Oh, god. Is the Commander up yet?"

"No."

She got up from the floor. "Okay, then." She pushed Danny out of the room and shut the door. "See you in a minute."

Danny leaned against the wall next to her door, thinking. _How can she do that while she's asleep? Is it just that she can't control her powers, or is that a side effect? Do I do that? _He shuddered at that thought. _No, Mom and dad would have figured out a lot sooner if I did. So why does she?_

Sam burst out of the room and grabbed Danny's arm. "Come _on_! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! And I'm vegetarian!" She started running down the hall, dragging Danny with her. Danny laughed and tried to regain his balance. They stumbled into the dining hall, still laughing where they were met by a grim-faced Commander. They quieted down immediately.

"Sit and eat." He said in a growl. His head was almost buried in his bowl of so-healthy-it's-gross cornflakes. Clearly the Commander was not a morning person. Lucky them.

Sam and Danny blushed bright red and sat down. Anna, Ethan and Mitchell already took their seats from last night. They seemed to be laughing hysterically over a joke. Danny took a seat next to Tucker and Sam took a seat across the table from them. She grinned when she saw the hot chocolate mix on the table, next to a milk carton.

Danny followed her gaze. "You like hot chocolate?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her evil expression.

"In a way." Sam dumped a whole packet of chocolate powder into her glass. She then added cold milk and downed the mixture in fewer than three gulps. She licked her lips and sighed. Sam leaned back in her chair with an extremely contented look. "My mom's banned that ever since Gram died." Sam remarked.

Danny and Tucker's mouths and eyes were wide open. Tucker recovered quickly. "That's nasty." He stated. "How can you stand drinking that much milk that quickly?"

Sam gave them a cat-like grin. "It's soy milk. Much lighter than regular."

"Don't you know you're supposed to mix that with hot water?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?"

Tucker just shoo his head, beyond words. "That's just so gross."

"Look who's talking." Sam looked pointedly at his plate. On it was a ham, bacon, sausage and a weird beef meal.

Tucker glared at her. "I'm a meat-eater. I need my strength."

Sam snorted. "You do not need meat. I can probably run laps around you on my all vegetarian diet." She took a bite of her tofu omelet.

Danny just shook his head at the two. He turned to his plate, bacon and blueberry waffles.

Sam looked around. "How do you think they found out all of our favorite foods?" Tucker and Danny looked around. Everyone was devouring his or her breakfast. No two meals were alike. "Do you think they have a psychic chef or something? Not that I'm complaining…"

Danny and Tucker shrugged. "Maybe they had our parents fill out a form or something." Danny said. Tucker's face fell and he toyed with his food. "What's the matter, Tuck?"

"My parent actually just died. I was sent here from a temporary foster home. And they certainly don't now what my favorite food is." Tucker gave a dry laugh and turned back to his food.

"How did they die?" Sam asked quietly.

"There was a car crash. A guy came barreling out of nowhere and totaled the car." Tucker laughed again. "I guess that's how they figured out I had the chip in my head. I came out of the car totally unharmed, whereas my parents were crushed. Before that, everyone just thought I was good with computers. Silver lining, I guess."

The trio sat silently for a while. "I'm sorry." Sam whispered. He smiled at her and nodded. They sat silently. Everybody pitied Tuck, but didn't know how to go about comforting him. It was just too awkward.

The Commander broke the silence. "I assume everybody is done by now." He said briskly. It was the third cup of coffee that had done it. "We will now head to the fields. Follow me." He headed out the door. Everybody instinctively followed him in a straight line, with perfect posture. They walked through a few hallways; all identical to the dormitory hallway and the one leading from the room they had met in to the dining hall.

"Well, at least it's a good thing we can't get lost." Sam whispered from her spot behind Danny and in front of Tucker. Both boys snorted and tried to control their facial features. The Commander stopped and turned to glare at them before continuing down the set of hallways, which was feeling more and more like a maze every second. They suddenly came to a set of huge wooden doors.

The Commander turned around. "I would like to say now that these doors lead to our classroom. It is outside and it is surrounded by a forest, so if you're going to run, when I open the doors is the time to do it."

Lexish rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Commander Ghizima, I don't think anybody's going to run. We don't have any other options, as you said already and where would we go. I know my parent wouldn't be thrilled to see me back. Before they sent me off, I had a whole airplane sobbing because I was listening to the 'Rent' soundtrack. They sent me here so I can get control and that's what I plan to do." The kids laughed. Lexish smiled slightly.

The Commander gave an empty smile. "Fine, Miss Depp. As I was saying before I was interrupted, we have extremely skilled teachers and equipment to further your training in your specific field of talent. Today, you will be split up into different group due to your specific area of interest. For example, you, Miss Depp will probably be in the Psyche group, or those whose powers deal with control of the mind. All of the groups will be training, getting into shape and learning control. It may not be fully enjoyable, but we hope you learn more here than anywhere else." With that, Commander opened the doors. Everybody blinked in the greasy sunlight, adjusting to the change.

Outside was an empty field, surrounded by a stonewall. Boulders and trees were randomly placed throughout the field. Beyond the stonewall lay deep forest. The kids headed out into the field, getting a fell for their surroundings. The Commander walked in front of them, leaving the door open. "They should be here." He muttered, checking the Rolex on his wrist. From out of a tree came a man who walked towards the group, closely followed by a woman. They were clad in exercise shorts and loose white shirts. They looked a lot like camp counselors.

The woman introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Emily. I'm actually a graduate of the academy. I'm telekinetic. She demonstrated by lifting a boulder a few feet behind her off the ground and lowering it back down. It didn't appear to tax her at all, in fact she didn't look lie she had done anything at all. The ids eyes were wide.

"I'm Zach. I don't have a super cool power, but I wish I did. I'm a psychologist/trainer." He smiled hesitantly at the group before him. He seemed to be greeted more warmly than Emily. Maybe because he didn't flaunt sheer power in front of them.

"Hi Zach. Hi Emily." The group chorused.

The Commander marched to the front of the group. "Zach and Emily are to be your teachers. I want you to respect them and to put up with whatever they tell you to do. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The group chorused again, looking a little scared. The Commander then left, his job done.

"Okay. Does everybody know what kind of powers they have?" Emily looked up and down the line to see nodding faces and a few yawns. "Very good. Now, people who mess with other people's minds, go over to Zach. People who have physical power come over to me." Hesitantly the group split up. Ethan, Maria, Gavin and Lexish walked over to Zach, who then lead them off to the far side of the field, which was actually a mile of two away. Emily turned to the rest of them. "Okay. Who are you and what do you do, starting with short and Goth?"

Sam fumed at being called short. "I'm Sam Manson and I'm Environmental." She spat, crossing her arms. "And I'm not short."

Emily's eyes widened. "Your not related to-?"

Sam interrupted before she could finish the sentence. "Ariadne Gaela, yes I am. She was my grandmother but she died right before I came here."

Emily stiffened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-."

Sam cut her off, again. "It's okay."

"Moving on…" Emily said, shaken from her encounter with the untouchable girl. Tucker, Danny, Mitchell, Hillary and Anna all introduced themselves. (If you can't remember what they do, check in the last chapter. I don't want out write it out again.) "Okay, then." Emily said, surveying the group. They all looked tired and bored, as teenagers often do. "To test your skills, I am going to attack you. I'll be standing over there." Emily pointed a few yards away. "All you have to do is walk towards me when I call your name and defend yourself when I attack you. Got it?" The group nodded a little more awake. Sam raised her hand. Emily ignored it, a little miffed about before. She just headed to her position.

Sam muttered to Danny. "She's a jerk."

Danny tried to be optimistic. "I'm sure she's great once you get to know her." Sam gave him a look. "Or not." He added hastily.

Emily called out. "Hillary!" Hillary took a deep breath and walked towards Emily. She was shaking slightly, but then again, who wouldn't? She was going to be physically hurt if she didn't keep her guard up. The others felt themselves tense up with anticipation. When Hillary was only a yard away from Emily a boulder flew up into the air and came crashing down toward Hillary. Out of instinct, Hillary put up her hands to stop the boulder from hitting her head. Instead of crushing her, the boulder melted and flowed into an arch with and intricate twisting pattern above Hillary's head. Hillary opened her eyes when she felt no impact and took a step back to look at the arch she had created. Hillary then let out a huge sigh and ran to stand next to Emily. Emily smiled at her. "You need to be faster, but I give you full credit for style." Hillary blushed and fiddled with the edge of her shirt.

"Mitchell!" Emily yelled. Mitchell strode forward, on guard. He looked up and down, making sure no rocks were flying at him. When he took his second step, at tree leaned over and hit him. Or at least tried to. When Mitchell saw it coming, he turned into a mosquito, which flew through the branches of the oncoming tree. He then transformed back and went to stand next to Hillary, who gave him a high five. Emily nodded at him. "Good vigilance, but next time, lighter steps." Mitchell grinned.

"Danny!" Danny was very confident of his abilities to dodge anything this girl threw at him. He walked forward casually, with his hands in his pockets. He looked out of the corners of his eyes for any trees or rocks, but didn't see anything. He walked until he was right in front of Emily and just stood there.

"That was it?" He exclaimed.

Emily gave him an evil smile. "I don't like show-offs." Danny's vision then went dark and buzzing filled his ears. When he was stung on his ear he realized what had happened.

"GET IT OFF!" Danny ran around blindly, a bee's nest jammed over his head. He couldn't think, he was just trying to escape the pain.

He heard Sam yell from her spot. "DAMN IT, DANNY! PHASE OUT OF IT!"

Danny could have kicked himself. He immediately phased out of the nest and flew away from the bees. He reappeared next to Mitchell and Hillary who gave him sympathetic glances. Emily merely said, "You've got to learn to think on your feet. Your girlfriend won't always be there to instruct you." Danny was to busy nursing his wounds to listen.

"Sam!" Sam walked as calmly as she could. She was thinking_ Please work! Please work!_ She closed her eyes and too deep breaths to try to calm her down. That was when she heard a whooshing sound. Sam whipped around to her right to see a huge boulder flying over the ground towards her at lightning speed. Sam willed something to happen, but nothing did and the boulder just got closer and closer. She finally screamed and through her hands up in front of her face.

"Whoa…" She heard somebody say from Emily's side. Other than that, there was shocked silence. Sam looked through her fingers. She dropped her hands in amazement at what she'd done.

A huge, thick wall of dirt stood between her and the now still boulder. Another look told her she was about fifteen feet up in the air. With this realization, Sam came crashing to the ground next to her newly made wall. "Ouch." Sam said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you alright?" Anna ran over to her and helped her up. She turned to the wall and said, "That's incredible."

Sam stood next to her, a bit shakily. She laughed, a little scared. "Yeah. I just wish I knew how I did that." Anna and Sam headed to their opposite sides of the field.

Emily glared at Sam and didn't say a word. _She does not like me._ Sam realized. _Shoot._ Danny grinned at Sam and mouthed, _That was awesome!_ Sam grinned and nudged him with her elbow.

"Anna!" Anna darted onto the field at stopped in the middle. She kept looking all around, just like Mitchell. Suddenly she, and the ground underneath her was lifted up about twenty feet and dropped. Anna, who was apparently skilled in gymnastics, managed to land on her feet in a crouched position. She brushed herself off and went to stand next to the others. Emily smiled at her. "Very good."

Sam looked at Danny rolled her eyes in disgust. She mouthed _Favorite._ He laughed, but covered his mouth quickly with his hand. Emily shot them a look before calling the last contestant.

"Tucker!" Tucker, the last person on the other side of the field, walked forward. He simply walked over to Emily, not looking anywhere, but not acting as cocky as Danny either. He just walked forward, facing Emily, smiling slightly. A boulder slammed into him from his right, but he ignored it. The boulder should have smashed him, but it just stopped on impact, as if Tucker was made of stone. Tucker walked to stand next to Sam, who smiled at him before turning back to Emily.

Emily nodded at him and said, "Okay, then. I'm going to go talk to Zach to consider the different talents in our separate groups. Just, stay over here."


	3. Houston, We Have a Problem

**I had to rewrite this. The beginning was good, but I hit a barrier and started rewriting The Prisoner of Azkaban. _Shuddering. _So I gave up for a while and then I wrote again. Give me reviews! Tell me anything! Answer my question from last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. If I'm copying anybody by accident, feel free to flame me. I hate it when other people do that and I don't want to do that either.**

The group sat in a circle. At this point, it was just out of habit. The Psyche group (Lexish's group) had trekked across the field to sit with the Physique group (Danny's group). They were all sitting on different levels.

Sam and Danny were sitting on Sam's wall, or the huge shocking muddy thing, as Tucker dubbed it. They kept on standing up on it and walking up and down it's length. They had gotten on top of it by climbing up the tree. It was then they realized it was a real wall. It was completely flat on top and about a foot thick. Everybody agreed that, except for Hillary's arch, it was the coolest thing any of them had ever seen. Mitchell had gone so far as to compare it to a half-pipe wall.

Tucker was sitting on the ground along with Ethan and Maria who were cracking inside jokes, to the annoyance of everybody else. They had read all the same books and kept on bursting into heated debate over plot twists and hidden romances in the books. Ethan was the only one who could really get Maria to talk. When Maria started talking, she rarely stopped. Maria had concrete opinions on everything, which Ethan always tested. It didn't help when they would communicate mind-to-mind because the group yelled at them to shut up.

Anna and Mitchell were sitting on boulders that Emily had moved. They were just swinging their legs, listening to everybody else's conversations.

Hillary was sitting underneath her arch, remolding her bracelets. That was basically the reason she wore them. With her powers, Hillary's bracelets provided endless means of entertainment. She could melt them and remold them into statues, or necklaces or rings and every time they came out beautifully. Everybody complimented her on her arch. The intricate weaving and twisting design had everybody staring for fifteen minutes before it fully wore off. It looked like a kind of Irish-Celtic pattern.

Lexish and Gavin were sitting in the tree, teasing and flirting with each other.

They looked like Robin Hood's band, all dirty but grinning and joking with one another.

Gavin and Lexish were making the most noise. Lexish was swinging from a branch above Gavin's, by her legs. She was messing with his hair. "Hey!" Gavin exclaimed. When Lexish swung towards him with her hands out, Gavin snatched the hat off of her head.

"Hey!" Lexish said. "That's my hat!" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. Gavin grinned at her and shook his head. Lexish tried to snatch it away from Gavin. When he resisted she swung down to sit next to him, to continue her attack.

"Not anymore!" Gavin jammed the hat on his head. He tilted it slightly and tried to look like a model.

"Actually, Lexish," Sam said, from her perch. "It looks pretty good on him." She tilted her head to the side, as if examining the hat.

Lexish mock-glared at her and pursed her lips. "Whose side are you on?" She scooted back to take a good look at Gavin in the hat. Gavin grinned from the attention and posed, his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful. The green hat with a short brim framed his face and brought out the green in his hazel eyes. Lexish raised her eyebrows. "You're right, Sam." She said finally. "It looks really good on him."

Gavin immediately blushed and took it off. "You can have it back. It's okay." He said, offering it to her.

Lexish smiled but pushed it back towards him. "Take it. It looks much better on you than it ever did on me." Gavin blushed and twirled the hat on his finger before putting the hat on.

Tucker groaned. "Come on, guys. Isn't one set of lovebirds enough?"

Gavin and Lexish blushed crimson and looked away from each other. Everybody around them felt themselves blushing too, until Lexish realized. Instead of immediately resolving the situation, this just caused her to blush more, causing everybody else to blush and feel embarrassed. This vicious cycle was ended when Lexish finally got control of her emotions. Lexish sighed and rolled her eyes. "These powers can be a real pain." Everybody else felt her annoyance, literally.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Who're the other lovebirds?"

Tucker leaned back against the tree, bored. "You and Danny, of course."

Sam and Danny blushed crimson. "We are NOT Lovebirds!" They shouted. Everyone in the group rolled their eyes and ignored them. (**The author would like to point out that the feeling was mutual. This was not caused by Lexish. By now she was being extremely careful about spreading her emotions.)**

Ethan sat up, cocking his head as if listening for something. "Emily and Zach are coming." He said, standing up. Everybody looked at him startled. He shrugged and blushed. "What?"

Emily and Zach rounded the corner and stopped in the middle of the circle. Emily spoke first, as usual. "Okay, guys. Today was evaluation day. You get to hang out for the rest of the day and do whatever you want." Lexish cheered and Gavin whistled. Emily glared at them and they shut up hurriedly. "Tomorrow we are going to start strict training regimen for both groups. You will most likely stick with your group through most activities, but sometimes you will break off into pairs or work alone. The schedule for tomorrow will be posted at six o'clock sharp. You'd best be up by then because we are going on a two-mile run before breakfast." Sam turned pale and groaned at the thought of waking up at such an ungodly hour. "For fun, the library is two halls to the right of the dormitories and we have it stocked regularly with new books. Most of them are fantasy fiction, for reasons you can imagine." Ethan and Maria could not keep the looks of glee off their faces. "The refrigerator is open for raiding and you can do anything out here. Remember, this fun stuff won't last long, so enjoy it while you can, but don't get used to it." Emily then smiled. "Off you go."

Everybody shot up and ran back inside to get stuff for their free afternoon.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam was rifling through the duffel bag of 'necessities' her parents had packed her. Her face was red and her teeth clenched. Her parents had packed her only pink clothes. Apparently, the one Goth outfit they had packed, she was already wearing. And it was covered with dust from her little stunt. She felt her cheeks burn as she found, yet another lacy pink "nightie", as her mom called them.

Danny turned visible beside her. "Boo!"

Sam didn't even blink. "Hey Danny." She said through gritted teeth. "They so planned this out. They knew the only way to get me was to set me up like this…" She continued to mumble. Every so often Danny would pick up a swear word.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Your parents? What did they pack? It can't be that…." Sam held up the tiny pink lace nightgown for his appraisal. Danny's eyes widened. "I take it back. It can be that bad. And _that"_ he pointed to the flimsy dress. "Is even worse. Put it away! It burns!"

Sam laughed grimly. "And we don't get to go shopping until Saturday! That's three days of _pink_." She fell back on her bed and groaned. "Kill me now and get it over with."

Danny walked over to the duffel and stuck his hand in, searching for any non-clothing items. He shuddered as he felt silk and lace touch his fingers. His hand enclosed around plastic. "Hey, Sam! They packed something else." She got up and walked over, as Danny pulled the plastic package out. "Whoa…" In his hand lay the biggest bag of Hershey's Kisses he had ever seen.

Sam's eyes widened and she grabbed it from him. A post-it note was attached to the bag. It read: _Dear Sam, We now you will be most dismayed with what we have packed, but we both know it is healthy for you to wear pink and not that horrible black stuff you usually wear. _Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Clothes cannot change your disposition however, so here are some chocolates. Chocolates make everybody happy, even you. So eat one a day and you may feel happier than ever. Love, Mom and Dad  _Sam looked down the note and grinned at what she saw. _PS. Please don't share these with your friends. Their parents would probably disapprove of them having sugar. _

Sam showed Danny the note, which had caught her eye and grinned when he saw the Postscript. At the same time, they both through back their heads and shouted. "WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE?"

Everybody shot into Sam and Hillary's room.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Mitchell was lying down on Hillary's bed. Hillary was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, cradling five kisses in her hands. She began to unfold them, without using her hands. It was quite a delicate art. She didn't even rip the tinfoil. But it took a long time. Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Why does it take so long for you to unwrap those?" He leaned over on his elbows.

Hillary flicked her eyes up at him to smile, before she returned to the task at hand. "The aluminum in the wrappers has been processed so many times, most of the spirit is gone."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "Spirit?"

Hillary grinned as the wrapper turned back into a perfect square. She popped the chocolate into her mouth. "Well, yeah. Stones can only be pounded and melted down so many times before all the spirit is gone. That's part of my power. I can revert over-processed metals back to their original state." She smiled sadly at the perfect square in her hand. "As it is, aluminum foil contains to many man-made materials." She sighed and crumbled up the ball in her hand.

Sam was sitting on her bed next to Danny, opposite to Hillary and Mitchell. She shot a hand into the once brimming bag of Kisses. Only three candies were left. She held one out to Danny. "Want a Kiss?"

He smiled. "Sure." He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Sam rolled her eyes and through a candy at him. Danny caught it before it hit him and popped it in his mouth, once he took the wrapper off. He pouted at Sam, who stuck her tongue out at him in return.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and grinned. "Come on, you guys. Flirt when we're not in the room."

Sam and Danny blushed. "We're not flirting!" They looked at each other and blushed, and then looked away. The room was silent for a minute or two.

"So…" Sam said, trying to break the silence. She looked around for something and found the wall of the room. "Could you mold the walls?"

Hillary shrugged. "Sure. It's just compact steel, it hasn't been processed to many times."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hillary nodded her head, looking confused. "Yeah…."

Sam stood up and walked to the head of her bed. "Could you write 'Sam' into the wall above my bed?"

"Sure." Hillary went up and traced the three letters on the wall with her finger. Nothing happened for a moment and then it sank in, forming Sam's name in cursive.

Sam gasped. Danny came over and said. "That's so cool! Will you do my room?"

"Me too!" Mitchell said.

Hillary laughed. "It seems I've been made dorm decorator!" She joked, walking out of Sam and her room into Danny's. The group followed her. She turned to Danny, "So, what do you want?"

Danny shrugged. "Could you write Danny and draw a ghost underneath?"

"Sure." Hillary repeated the process she had done with Sam's wall, only after she was done writing she spread out her fingers and laid her palm against the wall. Currents of metal moved out from her hand and formed the shape of a standard ghost, drippy-looking, with huge oval eyes, and a wide mouth. Hillary looked a little more tired after this one, but she turned to Danny. "Is that good?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah. Thanks."

Hillary smiled at him and headed over to Mitchell's room. Ethan was gone, probably at the library. Mitchell asked for his name and a cat. Hillary frowned a little as she concentrated and formed the body of a leopard on the wall. After that she held her head and groaned. "I think I'm going to take a nap." She said sounding exhausted. Once she got to her room, Hillary collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Sam turned to Danny. "She must be really tired from using her powers so much. Do you want to head outside or something?"

Danny shrugged and said, "Sure." They both started walking down the corridor when Danny ghost sense went off.

"Not here." He groaned. Out of instinct, he looked around for somewhere to transform.

Sam rolled here eyes. "We all know you're a ghost, Danny. What was that?"

He blushed. "Heh heh. Right. It's a ghost sense. It means there's a ghost nearby." He quickly transformed and flew up in the air, to watch for danger. Not seeing any, he phased through the ceiling. "I'll be right back." He said.

Sam sighed and crossed her arms. After about five minutes, she started walking down the hallway. _He'll find me outside. _She thought.

"Not very reliable, is he?" Said an overly sugary, sympathetic voice.

Sam whipped around to see a woman in a suit with bright red hair and green eyes. She was incredibly beautiful and beaming at Sam. Sam shrugged. "Well, I'm sure he has to save people." She looked confused, "Who are y-"

The woman interrupted. "But is that really more important than you? I mean, shouldn't he be here with you, making sure you're all right? But then again, you're hogging him, aren't you? He probably has a girlfriend back home. And I think Anna might have a crush on him. No offense, dear, but she's a _might_ prettier than you are." The woman put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam felt herself wince as the words hit home. She had only known Danny for a day, and she was already feeling possessive about him. "Well, he would tell me if he didn't want to be around me…" Sam heard how feeble her words sounded. _Who am I kidding? He does like someone else more. It's obvious._

"But, maybe it's good for you to distance yourself." The woman said soothingly. Her eyes flashed green, and her smile widened. She whispered, "What if he should find out about you losing control?" Spectra ran a finger along the glass beads that made up Sam's necklace.

Sam shuddered. Danny flew through the ceiling and said, "Well, I can't find-" He stopped short as he saw the evil psychiatrist hanging over Sam's shivering form. _Spectra. _He felt anger build up behind his eyes. _Why did she come here? _"Get away from her!" He yelled, slamming Spectra against the wall.

Spectra transformed into her green and black form. "So, the freak decided to join the party?" She jeered.

"Where's Bertrand? Did he quit already?" He asked, dodging a blast coming his way.

"Well, I left rather suddenly. He will be joining me soon. But I couldn't resist." Spectra twirled up in the air above Sam's head. "This school is such a place of conflicting emotions."

Lexish walked down the hallway. She stopped and stared. "Spectra…."

Spectra's eyes narrowed. "You! You insolent child! You are the only one who can possibly destroy my plan!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, please. You, ghost boy only stopped me with the help of your parent's gadgets." She turned back to Lexish. "But you, you stopped me last time." A Cheshire grin appeared on her face. "Tell me, how can a girl who can make everybody suicidal if you hear 'I'll Cover You Reprise', stop me. But thanks for the help anyway."

Lexish made her face fall and a tear rolled down her cheek. As Spectra laughed, she winked at Danny before returning to her act. Spectra flew towards Lexish and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lexish immediately grinned and threw back her head. She sang, "_I'm walking on sunshine…Whooooaoooo…I'm walking on sunshine…_" Danny and Sam laughed at the odd song choice. Spectra shrieked as wrinkles appeared on her face and she disappeared through the ceiling. Sam's expression cleared as the spell over her broke.

Danny laughed and flew to the ground. "That was so cool! You know her?"

Lexish nodded. "She used to be my school counselor. I always thought the kids at my school were especially susceptible to mood swings. But it turned out it was Spectra's and my powers fighting for control. I'm always really happy unless I have a very good reason not to be." She blushed. "Or If I'm listening to a particularly emotional song. You should see me when people play Eminem in front of me. I almost had a girl punch a guy for bumping into her in the hallway. But anyway, One day I went to see Spectra and the moment I entered the room, she melted. It was extremely creepy." She smiled and shrugged. "That's really how I got so strong. My powers got bigger from the…fighting."

Danny laughed. Sam smiled and asked. "Why did you have to sing?"

Lexish smiled. "Music really affects my powers. I sing constantly and I love all songs. But really sad or angry songs," She shuddered. "Well, I'm sure you can imagine."

Danny and Sam looked at each other and grimaced. Lexish smiled at the two and turned back up the hallway. "C'mon, let's go outside."

They followed her. Sam asked, "Lexish, how did you know where to come?"

She smiled over her shoulder. "Ethan was reading when he suddenly said, 'Sam and Danny are fighting Spectra.' It was completely out of the blue, too. Everybody looked at him as if he had gone mad, but then I remembered the name."

Danny laughed and Sam followed suit. They three walked outside to sit with their friends. Everybody was sprawled under the tree. They all looked up at the newcomers and their eyes widened. They stood up and ran in the other direction. Lexish's eyes widened. "What the heck was that about? GUYS!" The other people didn't even turn around. Lexish turned around and screamed, before she started sprinting in the opposite direction. Sam and Danny whipped around. A tidal wave of dirt and pebbles was building up behind them. They both screamed and ran, not thinking at all. As Sam sped up, the wave did to.

**The author would like to say that this situation would probably look pretty funny, if you weren't the one being chased. I mean, they're running like scared chickens from a moving hill. How hysterical is that?**

**The author's alter ego would like to apologize for the author. She is trying too hard and is incredibly bored. All in all, she's in a rather weird mood right now.**

The rest of the group watched Danny and Sam running from the dirt monstrosity from behind the stonewall that lined the field. After a ton of sprinting like mad, Danny decided to act smart for once, grab Sam and fly her up in the air. The dirt and stone tried to follow, twisting and churning straight up after them. Hillary ran onto the field then and spread her arms. With this one movement the once alive dirt and rubble became a rather beautiful pebbly pillar. This exertion took its toll on Hillary and she collapsed to the field.

The group gathered underneath the pillar, awestruck. Gavin had already taken Hillary back to her room for a much needed sleep. Nobody spoke, looking up at the spiraling structure. Mitchell turned into a peregrine falcon and flew up to the spiky top of the pillar. He perched up there for a second and then glided back down on the drafts of air. When he changed back, everybody's head turned towards him silently. "About one-hundred and fifteen feet." He said, slightly out of breath. Everybody turned back to the extremely tall wonder in front of him or her.

Tucker turned to Sam. "Can't you do anything half-way?" He exclaimed.

Sam gave him a shocked look. She was still panting and her hair was whipped in every direction. Her cheeks were maroon, but if that was from exertion or embarrassment was not known. She grimaced and looked up at the pillar. Head still tilted up, she collapsed near the bottom. "This isn't supposed to happen." She said in a small voice.

The group stood in uncomfortable silence. Danny sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand, quickly as if to avoid detection. "Yeah, but if it hadn't nothing this cool would have been made." Danny grinned at her and looked up. Sam smiled softly at him and looked up.


	4. Whoa, Stalker

**Can somebody give me a basic summary of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?**

Danny banged on Sam's door. "WAKE UP SAM! IT'S ALMOST SIX! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

He was answered by an even louder yell. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'M UP!" Danny smirked and waited for her. Sam stumbled out of her room with bags under her eyes. "I hate you."

Danny smiled and shrugged. "It's not me. We need to head to the field or we're going to be late." They ran down the hallways to the field, with Sam grumbling the whole time.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was tired and sweaty. They had run ten laps around the field, and he could not remember ever being in such pain. And what made it even worse was having Sam lap him when she was half asleep. "How can you run that fast? You're not even fazed!" They were walking to the breakfast hall. Tucker was grumbling and glaring at the back of Sam's head. She had been right. Even though she was a vegetarian she had run laps around him.

Sam shrugged and yawned. "I run fast. I need food." Danny rolled his eyes and groaned. The dining hall was piled with food, but not yummy sugar filled stuff. Oh no. The Academy expected them to eat _oatmeal_. Sam looked at it in dismay. "I think I may cry." She said in a dry voice. Danny nodded.

After their fabulous breakfast, the Commander made an announcement. 'Students, today is your first day of real training. Because of your range in abilities you will be split up into different learning spaces. Follow me." The Commander walked out of the hall. Everybody fell into single file line behind him and nobody talked. The Commander just had that effect on people. Ghizima lead the students down about four flights of stairs. (Lexish whispered, "Haven't they caused our legs enough damage?") At the very bottom, they entered a cavern. On sight, it was clear whom it was for.

The cavern was basically a cave. There was a waterfall on the far side next to a flight of stairs that lead all the way up. There were ledges surrounding the pool. The pool itself was about a mile long and looked to be very deep.

The Commander continued. "Anna, you will be training here with Allison. She will be arriving in a minute or two." Anna dutifully stepped out of line. "Mitchell, this week you will be in this room training with Allison and Anna. Next week, we will assign you a different training area." Mitchell stumbled out of line, clearly exhausted. Maria snickered, but nobody else had the energy to react.

As the group headed up the stairs the heard Anna shriek, "YES!" And a large splash.

The group trudged back up the flight of stairs, minus two members. The Commander this time led them to a room that looked a lot like a gym, but had been painted all white. There was some exercise equipment in the corner. The Commander turned to the group again. "Maria, Lexish, Ethan and Gavin will be working here. You will be working with Zach and Amy who will also show up in a few minutes." The group trooped into the room.

They heard Maria say with fear, "What's with the barbells?" The group headed to another pair of stairs. This time, however, they only climbed down two flights.

The Commander opened a door to a room filled with every kind of rock and stone imaginable. Jewels and metals littered the floor. Hillary walked in as if in a daze. "Hillary, you will work here. Susan will be supervising you. We figured all you needed was more rocks to work with." Hillary nodded without taking her eyes off the treasure in front of her.

The group soldiered back up the stairs and onto the field. "All right, who do we have left?" The group lined up in front of him. Sam, Danny and Tucker were left. "Students, Amy is working on a project presently, so today you are without an instructor. Your goal is to find the extent of each of your powers. Today, your goal is to help Miss Manson here to avoid another incident." Sam hung her head and blushed. "I trust you will behave yourselves, or consequences will be dire." With that, the Commander turned and walked off the field.

The three looked at each other. "Okay." Danny said. "Sam, do you want to practice flying?"

Sam shook her head and took a step back. "I can't. The only time I ever do is by accident."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. He then turned to Danny. "Why don't you fly her up in the air and help her?" He said. "I'll watch from the ground."

Danny grabbed Sam around the waist. Before she could protest, they were thirty feet in the air. Danny said. "Do you recognize the feeling?" Sam nodded, but continued to stare at the ground below with horror. Danny noticed this and said, "Close your eyes." Sam did so, but she became only slightly calmer. It was then Danny dropped her.

Sam let out a piercing shriek. She threw out her hands and was able to stop herself before she fell more than five feet. Sam turned to Danny, looking enraged. She spat out, "You. Are. So. DEAD!" Sam then shot up to Danny's level. Danny's eyes widened and he fled, with Sam following close behind. On the ground, Tucker was laughing hysterically. Sam finally caught up to Danny and grabbed his arm. "You're going down ghostboy." She said.

Danny smiled. "Well, at least you're flying." Sam looked at the ground and yelped. She started to fall again, but this time she saved herself in quite a different way.

Now some writers use the term, "the ground came up to meet me." That does not mean the ground walked over and shook your hand. That means you fell so fast, it had the appearance that the ground was falling towards you, instead of the other way around. (**Sorry. I'm feeling a little Lemony Snicket-ish.**) In Sam's case, however this term was applied literally. Sam actually subconsciously pulled the ground up twenty feet to meet her.

Sam got up and looked around. The entire field was twenty feet higher than it should have been. Danny slowly lowered himself down to the newly risen ground, looking at Sam. "What?" Sam snapped.

Danny got look off his face quickly. "Nothing."

Tucker marched over to them. "Do you do this all the time?" He exclaimed.

Sam shrugged. "Kind of. I actually flooded my school once, but other than that, no." Sam frowned and ran a hand over her necklace. Instead of it's usual cheery tinkle, the noise it made sounded dull. Sam's frown deepened.

Tucker sighed. "Well, fine. But can you get us down please."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I've never un-did anything I've done before."

Tucker looked at her incredulously. "You mean you've let everybody else pick up after you?" Sam blushed and looked ashamed. Danny gave Tucker a reproachful look. Tucker said, "What?"

Danny sighed and shook his head. Then he got an idea. Sam continued to examine her necklace. Danny turned invisible, grabbed her shoulder and said, "Boo!" Sam was in such deep concentration, se screamed when Danny did this. But another effect was that she lost whatever concentration she had keeping the ground up and it flew down twenty feet underneath them. The three tumbled through the air and landed hard in sprawled positions on the ground.

Tucker was the first to get up, as he was un-bruised and unaffected from the fall. "Sam, forgive me if this offends you, but I really hate your powers."

Sam nodded. "Me too, Tucker." They all got up and brushed themselves off. Sam, like Tucker was not affected from the fall. Danny was covered in bruises and dirt, but it didn't look like he had broken anything. He glared at them jealously. Tucker and Sam exchanged a look and looked away quickly so as to avoid laughing hysterically.

"Okay." Tucker said in a slightly strained voice. "Now what?"

"How about we get Sam to work on earth?" Danny said. "I mean, that's kind of the area she does the most damage in." Sam blushed. The group headed over to a particularly large boulder. "Okay. Try to shape it." Danny said. When Sam looked at him quizzically, he said, "Do the same think to it that you do with water."

Sam sighed and took a deep breath. She put out her hands and concentrated on forming something. When she heard Tucker and Danny snicker, she opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. She blushed.

Danny walked over again. "Sam, I really don't know anything about this, but why don't you try to made it more moldable first." Sam nodded.

Once again, Sam held out her arms and tried to concentrate. But his time, instead of thinking about a shape, she thought about heat. Lots and lots of heat. Volcanic rock, molten lava, surface of the sun kind of heat. She thought she could even feel some heat on her face and she smiled. When the heat against her face became nearly unbearable, she peeked through her eyelashes. The rock was nearly white with heat.

The peek broke her concentration. The rock collapsed into a puddle of lava that was spreading out over the ground towards her. Sam shrieked and jumped back. Danny and Tucker had already climbed up different boulders. "SAM!" Danny yelled. "MOLD IT!"

Sam screwed her eyes shut and tried to think of a shape, any shape. The first thing that came to mind was a bubble. So she applied her picture of a bubble to the pool of molten rock and concentrated. After a while, the heat on her face cooled and she opened her eyes.

In front of Sam was a huge bubble. It was a vast ball that they could see through and looked a little like speckled glass. The bubble had a black sheen to it, like finely cut obsidian. Danny and Tucker came up beside her. Tucker turned to her, "Congratulations! That was your first piece of artwork you did on purpose! Take a bow!"

Sam mimed a fancy bow. "Merci, Merci, bon messieurs."(**Thank you, Thank you, good sirs)** Danny and Tucker laughed.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam and Tucker laid sprawled out on the ground Danny had been practicing his powers for the last two hours and they were all tired and hungry. Sam finally got up. "I don't know about you guys, but if I don't eat soon, I'm going to hurt somebody." Both boys readily agreed to search for food.

When they found the dining hall, it was empty, except for dirty dishes. Sam was so mad; she caused the metal cutlery started shuddering on the table. Danny grabbed her hand and got her to calm down. Tucker walked to the far end of the hall to a doorway with a sign saying, 'kitchen'. He poked his head inside.

Inside the kitchen was a very tall man with black hair, cleaning up from lunch. When he turned around he saw Tucker. "Hey. What are you doing in here?" He said, kindly.

"Do you think we could have something to eat? We didn't get lunch." At this tie, Danny and Sam were behind him and they walked into the kitchen.

The guy looked puzzled. "Your instructor was supposed to bring you over here at eleven thirty for lunch."

Sam, Danny and Tucker groaned. "We didn't have an instructor today." Sam said. "We've been working by ourselves, and nobody told us about lunch at eleven thirty."

The guy smiled. "I can make sandwiches. Do you want those?"

"PLEASE!" Sam said. The guy laughed.

"Okay. Pull up chairs around the counter. By the way, I'm Dylan." The three obliged. "Okay. One Peanut butter and banana, one tofu with mayonnaise and one salami, turkey and chicken." The kid's mouth dropped open.

Danny gulped. "How did you do that?" He said.

Dylan laughed. "It's my power. When I look at someone, or someone's name, I can instantly tell what their favorite foods are. It's kind of specific, but I've worked at high-paying restaurants before. It can be very useful."

"Then why did you serve oatmeal for breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Because oatmeal fills you with energy and is extremely good for you." Dylan said. Sam stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned. Danny and Tucker tried not to laugh. Dylan served up the sandwiches and dug in hungrily.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Guys, can we go back to the dorms? I really want to get my PDA." Danny and Sam mumbled around the apples in their mouth what Tucker took to be a yes. He quickly retrieved the small metal object, whispering to it, "I missed you so much."

"You know, Tuck." Sam said with her eyebrow raised. "I don't think you should really make fun of me when your power is Tech-geek to an extreme level." Danny snorted. Tuck just blushed.

They headed out to the fields. Tucker tapped away at his PDA the whole time, not even glancing up to turn corners. Danny inquired, "So, is that your weapon or something?"

"Yeah. I've been training it since I was in third grade." Tucker opened the doors to the outside without looking up.

"TRAINING IT?" Danny and Sam exchanged looks of horror.

This made Tucker look up. "Yeah. I mean, Sam you make Elements respond to you and Danny makes ghosts respond to him, right?" They nodded. "Well, with me, I make technology respond. I'm fluent in all computer languages and I can extract any information from a computer."

Sam didn't really believe him. "You can't be serious. You can hack into anything?"

"Yep."

Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "Hack into the security computer at my house."

Tucker shrugged. "Fine. So your name is Manson, right? No weird spelling?" Sam nodded slowly. Tucker typed incredibly fast and showed her the PDA. On the screen was a live feed of her mother reading in the library while Minnet, the maid cleaned. She was speechless. Tuck continued. "You must be loaded. I came up with about five hits and they all have the same feed."

Sam's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. The only security computers are in the attic of my house. That would mean somebody's…been spying on us." She ran until she was hovering over Tuckers shoulder. "Where is that feed from?"

Tucker pressed a few buttons. He read off the screen. "Vlad Master's Super Secret Home Computer." Tucker laughed. "Man, he's whack."

Danny started at the name. "Did you say Vlad Masters?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I know him! Why would he have live feeds from Sam's house?" Danny walked until he was beside Tucker, too. "Can you get the other video files?" Tucker nodded and tapped away furiously. A list popped up.

"Whoa." Tucker said, eyes wide. "Check this out."

The list read:

_Academy Students_

_Badgerhome_

_Gothhome_

_Tech No longer valid_

_Moodswinghome_

_Swimbeach_

_Gemhome_

_ShapeShiftbschool_

_Bookieorphanage_

_Hypnohome_

_Brainhome_

_Psyche-training_

_Water-works_

_Cavegirl_

_Musketeers_

The three stood in shock. Tucker whispered. "Sam, yours was under '_Gothhome'_. '_Tech_' must be me, because I don't have a home. Danny, what do you think you are?"

"Badger." Danny said. He was frightened by the implications of this information. "He calls me badger."

Tucker clicked on '_Badgerhome'_. A picture of Danny's kitchen popped up. Danny's mom was cooking what looked like ectoplasm eggs. Danny's insides squirmed as he recognized the familiar setting. "That's my house." Danny whispered.

Tucker silently scrolled down the list. He stopped at 'Psyche-training' and click on it. A picture of the gym where they'd dropped off Maria, Lexish, Ethan and Gavin appeared. Maria and Ethan were sitting back to back and concentrating. Lexish and Gavin wee lifting weights and looked exhausted. The group around the PDA felt chills.

Sam gestured at the screen. "'_Cavegirl_' must be Hillary. '_Water-works'_ is Anna and Mitchell. So that means '_Musketeers_' is…" She let the sentence hang. Tucker clicked on '_Musketeers_'. A video feed of the top of Tucker's head and Sam and Danny's back appeared on screen.

**Cliffy! Who's freaked out? AHAHAH! I am omnipotent! I decree when this shall be updated!**

**Run away from the people holding pointy things!**


	5. Fraternizing with the enemy and others

It was Sam who spoke first. She hissed at the two boys. "Don't freak out. Don't even move." The two boys seemed frozen in place. Sam thought for a moment and stood up. "Oh, Darn!" She said, loudly. "I can't believe your PDA crashed Tucker. That's such a shame. And we were right in the middle of that Tetris game." She raised her eyebrows at them and nodded a little, mouthing _Play along._

Tucker said, "Oh, Yeah. How awful! I need to go get my screwdriver inside to fix it. Come on, Danny. Let's go."

Danny shook his head a little and played along. "Oh, yeah. Let's go."

They walked inside, legs stiff. Knowing they were watched was the creepiest thing they could imagine. As soon as the huge wooden doors shut, Sam turned to them. "Okay." She hissed. "This is too weird. We have to tell the others."

Danny spoke. "No. They'll freak out and act weird. Vlad will know."

Tucker shook his head. "I agree with Sam. They need to know."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine," he hissed. "But what are we going to do to finish this? He shouldn't be allowed to do this!"

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, it's going to be okay. We're going to fix this. First, everybody needs to know." Danny put a hand on Sam's and nodded.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys. No lovey dovey stuff. We need to tell the guys."

Danny and Sam blushed and broke off all physical contact. They came to the chrome door of the Psyche's room and opened it. Sam walked in and said, "Hey guys. We were going to get a snack. Do you want to come?"

Maria and Ethan looked up. "Well, I don't- " Sam jerked her head violently to the hallway. Maria recovered, "Umm, okay. But we'll need to get Lexish and Gavin. They're putting the weights away."

Sam sighed and walked over to the closet. She opened the door and then closed it quickly, her eyes wide. "Didn't expect to see that one." She remarked, staring at the closet door. She reached out a hand and knocked.

Lexish and Gavin stumbled out, both bright red. Sam looked at them, extremely amused. "We were going to get a snack. Do you want to come?"

Lexish ran a hand through her hair. "Sure. Sure." She exchanged looks with Gavin. The five of them walked out of the room.

Tucker looked horrified. He asked Lexish and Gavin. "What were you doing in there?" They both turned beet red.

Sam cut in. "They were just kissing, Tuck. Shut up." She turned to the whole group. "Guys, we have some really disturbing news."

"What?" Ethan asked. He then looked horrified. "You're kidding! How could anybody do that?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Ethan, let them tell us people who can't read minds."

Tucker just turned his PDA towards them. Gavin leaned toward the screen. "That's Anna's room. Who planted a camera in there?"

"Vlad Masters." Danny growled.

Lexish covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god. How many cameras are there? Where?" She looked around nervously.

Tucker turned back to the list and scrolled down. "Everywhere. He has them in everybody's homes. They're also in all the training rooms." Everybody started talking loudly.

Sam yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everybody quieted down. "Guys, stop freaking out. Yes, somebody's spying on us, but we're going to work this out." She pointed to Lexish and Gavin. You guys go with Tucker to tell Hillary, Mitchell and Amy. Make sure they aren't actually in the training areas when you tell them." Sam turned to Maria. "You guys go to the kitchens. Dylan will be cooking something. Tell him what's going on. He'll know what to do." The group dispersed. Sam turned to Ethan. "You need to help us find the Commander. I think he might already know about this, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Ethan nodded. "Okay. I can track his thoughts." He stared at the wall for a minute and said, "Follow me."

Ethan led Sam and Danny through a labyrinth of white-painted hallways. Sam was trying to remember the way they'd come. _Right, Right, Left, Right, Green door, right…or was it left?_

She was trying to remember this when they stopped outside a Mahogany door with a brass doorknocker in the shape of a pineapple. Ethan gestured to it. "This is it."

Sam rubbed her temples. "OK. What's he doing?"

Ethan cocked his head to the side. "Talking on the phone, I think. He keeps picturing some guy in a fancy suit with gray hair and a pony tail."

Danny growled. "That's Vlad."

Sam ignored him and asked Ethan, "Can you hear what he's saying?"

Ethan screwed his eyes shut. "No. He's not really paying attention. He just keeps on seeing this guy and then a huge brick building."

Sam turned to Danny. "Danny, can you listen in?"

Danny looked at her. "How do I sneak in?"

Sam nearly slapped him. "Danny, you have ghost powers go intangible and fly through the door."

Danny laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah. Right." He went into Danny Phantom mode and flew into the room.

The Commander clearly loved everything sophisticated and expensive. Oil paintings hung on the walls and three leather chairs stood opposite Commander Ghizima's desk. Somebody definitely had a soft spot for luxury.

The Commander was leaning against his desk, constructing a card house. It was all Danny could do to keep from snickering.

"Yes, Mr. Masters, of course." The commander said, placing the jack of spades on a level. The whole thing collapsed and the commander frowned at it. He then leaned his feet against his desk and concentrated on the call.

"Yes, Mr. masters. We followed all of your instructions exactly." He pulled a sheet out of the top drawer of his desk, running a finger down it. Danny was curious, but didn't want to make his presence known.

The commander looked straight ahead, as if shocked by something he had heard. "A hacker? Well, we do have a Techno here…. Yes, I have been monitoring the cameras. It seems normal. Yes, Mr. Masters. I call you if anything changes." He faced away from the desk.

It was Danny's chance. He flew forward, snatched the sheet and flew out.

Sam was the only one there to meet him. "What's up?" She asked, glancing down at the sheet.

Danny was grinning, proud of his accomplishment. "It's-" Suddenly they both froze.

Danny hissed. "What are we going to do? It's the Commander!" His eyes darted back and forth, nervous.

Sam didn't answer verbally. She swung her eyes towards the door and then grabbed Danny by the back of the neck, pulling his head down to meet hers.

Danny's body immediately tensed up. _What's she doing? Why is she kissing me? What's going on? _Then he gave up thinking and wrapped his hand around Sam's waist, pulling her closer to him.

He was brought violently back to earth when he heard a cough behind him. Danny and Sam sprang apart, blushing furiously.

He looked at them both, bemused.

Sam reacted first. She played the part of bashful teenager perfectly. She tucked her hairs behind her ear and said in a breathy voice. "Oh, Commander, I'm so sorry. We had no idea this is where your office is and we were just looking for a place to … uh…" She let her eyes drift over to Danny.

The Commander chuckled, patronizingly. "That's quite all right, Miss Manson. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. And go back to practice. I'm sure Tucker's wondering where you two are."

Sam grabbed Danny's hand. 'Yes, sir, Mr. Commander, sir." She ran off down the hall, dragging Danny behind her.

Once they were four hallways away, Sam broke down laughing. "That was great! I can't believe we pulled it off. Good job, Danny!" she looked at him for the first time since the fake-out make-out.

Danny was just staring at her. Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Danny. Earth to Danny, come in."

Danny shook his head. "Whoa. Sorry. Why'd you kiss me?"

Sam looked confused. "To give us an excuse to be there."

"The first reason that came to mind was kissing me into oblivion?"

Sam had the courtesy to look embarrassed. "I was thinking of how we caught Lexish and Gavin. Sorry." She punched him in the arm. "Am I that repulsive?"

Danny grinned. "Nah. I was just... startled, that's all."

Sam grabbed the sheet from him. "Okay. Let's go find the others!" She ran off, laughing.

Danny looked after her endearingly and then shook his head. He couldn't like Sam. There was too much going on right now. He took off after her.

**This is short, I know. I'm SORRY, okay?**


End file.
